1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a blade for a turbomachine, in particular for an aero engine. The invention also relates to a blade for a turbomachine.
2. Discussion of Background Information
When producing blades of turbomachines, great care is needed in order to ensure high reliability with respect to breakdown. When configuring and manufacturing the blades, a substantial challenge is that, on one hand, these have to withstand extreme mechanical and thermal loads and, on the other hand, the highest possible efficiency during operation of the turbomachine is to be achieved. Often, the blades are produced individually and joined to a rotor ring. Joining the blades to the circumference of the rotor ring creates a bladed rotor which can be used in turbomachines. However, although this conventional production method is simple, too little attention is paid for example to the situation where locally different load types and stress distributions arise within the bladed rotor. Thus, for example, different values of mechanical loading arise along the blades as a consequence of high-frequency mechanical and aerodynamic excitations and centrifugal forces, to name but a few. If the blades are inadequately designed, this can lead to structural damage and, in the worst case, to blade loss. Under the extreme loads and rotational speeds of the rotor ring, this kind of damage often destroys the turbomachine.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to have available a method for producing a blade for a turbomachine, which method permits particularly exact adjustment of strength requirements of the blade determined with respect to possible loading. It would also be advantageous to have available a blade for a turbomachine which has strength values that are determined with particular exactness with respect to possible loading.